1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle suspensions. More specifically, the invention relates to an actuator that is used to adjust the ride quality of a motor home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor homes typically use a suspension system that uses air bags and/or coil springs or leaf springs. The ride firmness or softness of the vehicle is typically adjusted when the vehicle is stopped by manually adding or bleeding a valve attached to the airbag. The motor home has a built in air compressor to supply compressed air for this purpose. Often, the ride provided by the suspension is rough, harsh and not smooth. This is especially true in situations where the road surface changes rapidly. For example, if the suspension is adjusted for a smooth road, and the vehicle is driven down a rough road, then the suspension will have the wrong setting for passenger comfort. It is desirable for the driver to be able to adjust the firmness of the ride while the driver is operating the vehicle.
A current unmet need exists for an actuator to adjust ride quality on a vehicle that is low cost, can be operated while the vehicle is moving and is easily mounted on new and existing vehicles.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an actuator for a vehicle to adjust the ride of the vehicle.
An additional feature of the invention is to provide an actuator assembly for moving an air valve between a first position in which air is admitted to an air bag mounted in a vehicle and a second position in which air is released from the air bag. The air valve is pneumatically communicated with the air bag. The air valve has a rod in contact with an axle of the vehicle. The actuator assembly has a U-shaped rail that is attached to a cross member of the vehicle. The rail has a channel therein. A linear actuator is attached to the rail. The actuator has a moveable shaft. An actuator arm is attached to the rail and has a first end attached to the actuator. The actuator operates to linearly move the arm. A ball bearing is movably retained within the channel. The ball bearing has a stud extending from the ball bearing through the actuator arm and is attached to the actuator shaft. A mounting plate has an end attached to the air valve and another end attached to a second end of the actuator arm. The actuator operates to move the air valve between the first and second positions so as to adjust the ride firmness of the vehicle. A position plate is attached to the actuator arm and an indicator switch is mounted to the rail. The position plate engages the switch as the actuator arm is moved. The switch generates an electrical signal representative of the position of the actuator arm relative to the axle.
The invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed and it is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified. Other features of the present invention will become more clear from the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims.